


Pick me

by Macaron



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Daydreaming, Fluff, M/M, Toronto Film Festival, date night challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: "Pick a date night" Armie says interrupting his thoughts."Mh?""Pick a date night. For us. And don’t say Crema because Crema doesn’t count."For the Date night Challenge.





	Pick me

"I asked to the dj to play our song just for you, you know?" Armie says returning to the table.

"Of course you did. It's almost like a date night."

Timmy put away is phone, grinning.

"Done it. Have you already posted yours?"

"Few minutes ago. Everyone is gonna get crazy."

 "They were already crazy after that blurry pic of our hug last night."

"Crazier, then."

Timmy giggles and his laugh seems to fill the room despite the music and the noise of the voices. “It’s really like a date night.”

"You know I did not really ask the DJ to play Lady Lady Lady, did you?"

"Shhhhhh, don’t break the spell.”

"Sorry sorry sorry!” Armie raises a hand a sto apologize. “Not really intimate as a place for a date, mh?” He looks at Timmy’s plate. “ You should eat more, you know. It's only the second day of your Oscars campaign, you need to stay focus for all the press you're going to to and I will not always be there to check if you're eating enough. "

As Armie says it, he realizes it's true. He hadn’t thought about it during all these months on the set of The King but he is starting a new year and there will be no one to remind him to eat more because for lunch he only had a blt sandwich. No that is not true.  There will be a lot of people to remind him to eat more but there will be paid people, there will not be anyone who will make fun of him because he is to thin and threaten him to hide pistachios in his pockets just because he cares about him. There will be no Armie Hammer.

Armie stares at him as if he can read inside him. There will be no one to read inside him in this year. Is it a bad thing I like this, he said in front of a wall of fans only the day before. Is it a bad thing that he likes everything a little less now?

He doesn't have to think about it now, he doesn't want to think about it now. Not now, not this night.

"Pick a date night" Armie says interrupting his thoughts.

"Mh?"

"Pick a date night. For us. And don’t say Crema because Crema doesn’t count."

Timmy smiles happily. It was their games during the press: pick a situation, pick a reality, pick a different story for us. Pick me.

"You are heartless." Timmy thinks for a moment. "The benches outside the sports field at night-no, no even better the sports field at night. It’s even more of a cliché."

"You know that I'm a few years older than you, to go to school together I should have been a lot more an idiot than I am."

"Shhhhh." He stops him immediately putting a hand on his lips. Timmy lets his fingers stay in that place for a few seconds longer than necessary. "You will be a really bad director if you don’t learn how to use your imagination,  Hammer. You told me to choose a date night and in this date night we have the same age and we are at the sports field."

"Oh yes? "Are you gonna sing me Statistic on my doorstep, Timmy Tim?"

"I can't. I should fuck you after."

"You should fuck me after?" He asks. Emphasis on "should".

"Baby after a serenade like that in front of your door, you would beg me to fuck you."  Timmy takes a sip of his drink. He would like to blame alcohol for that euphoria he is feelinig but he knows very well that it's not about the drink . He could have a glass of chocolate milk and he would feel the same things, the same excitement. It's the Armie Hammer's effect. "And I don't fuck at the first date."

"You don't."Armie raises an eyebrow.

"Not when my date is special."

"And I am."

"Now you are just fishing for compliments."

"Maybe I am."

"Armie Hammer you are the most beautiful man-no no the most extraordinary man that a guy could chose as date night- no no you are-"

"Stops! You are just drunk!"

"No happy."

_“Oliver, I'm happy,' I said. He looked at me in wonderment. 'You're just horny.”_

“I’m happy too.”

 

"Armie?"

"Yeah?"

"Pick a date night."

Pick me.


End file.
